Story
by Hillary Alex Dishbin
Summary: FYI: I don't own the characters. It's still in progress and some of it doesn't follow the plot of actual Twilight. I have to tell you one thing though, Isabelle is the girl in YNMP. And Isabelle's role in this is the Cullen's cousin.


**FYI: **I don't own the characters. It's still in progress and some of it doesn't follow the plot of actual Twilight. I have to tell you one thing though, Isabelle is the girl in YNMP. And Isabelle's role in this is the Cullen's cousin. (And yes, Isabelle, Isabella.) I rated it T just to be safe. Some was just to be written for amusement and my friend (who is in the story as my friend) helped me come up with the idea. If you want me too I'll keep writing but not for sure. Hope you like it, R&R, don't complain about it not being possible, and help me with a new name!

Story

_Part One: The Party_

I wandered though the party hose not knowing who to REALLY talk to. Not just someone to make small talk with. I left Karishma to go hang out with Gege, so I left to go find someone else to hang out with. I stopped. I thought I heard my name. Maybe it was just me; the music was WAY to loud. Oh, I heard it again, so I look around me, every one is dancing, not paying any attention to the people around them. I shrug and walk off deeper into the party. There, I herd it again, closer so no mistake. I stay put.

"Isabelle!" a hand is placed on my shoulder. "There you are!"

I turn, it's Oliver, the boy I crashed into the other day in the halls.

"Hey!" I smile wide. "Did you need to talk to me? I need someone to talk to."

"Yah. Me too." he smiled back. "Uh, so…cool party, huh?"

"Yah. Pretty amazing."

"Here," he handed me a red plastic cup. "Have some."

I eyed the cup then him and said, disbelivingly, "Uh, under age." I pointed to me.

He let him self trough his head back a laugh. "Oh my god no! Ha!" he smiled sweetly at me and said. "Karishma said you have a thing with Cherry Coke."

I scowled at my self, why would I think Oliver offer me beer? We were in the same grade! "I'm so stupid! You wouldn't offer me beer! You're too sweet for that! Thank you!"

"No problem!" he said as I took a sip. Mmmm…

I looked up at him. Wow, he was tall! And a freshman! I thought I was tall (5' 6")!

"Thanks." I held up the cup.

"So, tell me," he looked at me with his soft green eyes. No wonder I felt warm in the checks. "Are you here with any one?"

This time I laughed, "NO!" giggle. "No! I wasn't suppose to go with a guy yet so I took Karishma to meet GeGe here." I smiled I spotted them making out on a couch across the room. He followed my gaze.

"Ooo! Miss. Match Maker, humm...?" he smiled vibrantly. "Wow." He said. He looked at me differently. He was _gazing_ at me.

I ignored it and asked him the same thing, "Are you here with some one?" he answered by leaning down mouth first and kissed me. I pulled away.

"What?"

"Sorry, I…"

"No. No, I'm sorry. Continue." And I pulled him closer.

* * *

**FYI:** This is the old Simon btw and Oliver now in my story is cut but I don't want to get rid of him so soon and that easily. Karishma too, I think she's going to move to Cali in a few weeks. I know you probably don't get a word of this but R&R as I said.

Do you think it's long? Should I split it up. Let me know!

* * *

Part Two (sort of): Simon

He reached out to wrap his arm around my waist but I slapped his hand away. This was merely a playful flick to him but it got the point across.

"Why him?" he pleaded. "Why him and not me?"

I couldn't answer that. I just heaved in a deep, long breath with my eyes tightly closed. Big mistake. When I opened them he was inches from my face, forcing me to breathe in his seant.

"Why?" his nose danced around mine. "I love you. I _want _you." His lips just grazing mine. "I love you, I really do." Then he locked my lips with his so I couldn't protest.

Part Three: Afterward

I have no idea what happened next. One moment Simon was kissing me gently, sweetly, then Cane burst though my bedroom door.

Like my cousins, Cane was pure vampire. But unlike them, Simon wasn't all vampire. He was half vampire, half wizard. Which explains one known fact, _they _can't smell _my _blood…but _he can. _That worried all three of us; Oliver, Karishma, and me.

Cane ripped us apart, or at least pulled Simon off of me. I missed my chance; I could have done that my self. But I didn't.

"What the hell do you think your doing to her?!" he screamed at him,

"Kissing her- just convincing…a little." He replied confidant…just a little to confidant. I glared into the darkness.

Cane closed his eyes, if he were human he would take a deep breath to calm him self to draw out this situation. But too bad he wasn't human.

He knelt down in front of me and I looked at him. I saw the soft pain- the pain was for me. I looked away.

He spoke but I didn't hear. Or I didn't listen.

He glared at Simon and shouted something that I didn't catch. He gathered me up and took me down stairs. I closed my eyes and cried, I cried for Simon, for Cane, for me.

The dream I had was so butiful. I sat in a garden, with a lovely white dress on, barefooted.

**BTW: **I noticed I got cut off! What the hey, so I guess spitting them up is a good idea. Anyway, uh, Cane? Yeah, now you can tell this is in development. Cane was inspired by another vampire that isn't mine. I wasn't sure what his name was so I called him Cane. Also, Simon is not really a bad guy. Another story will go up under Fantastic 4 and titled Simon. Deside weather you like him or not, he he, I know I do!


End file.
